My Apology to You
by 191026
Summary: *Yaoi* After Iason's brutal punishment of Riki, has he gone too far? Can he salvage what's left of their crumbling relationship? Can he indeed feel that little bit more human? RxI oneshot with lemon.


I took a small break from writing **FFVII Price for a Memory** and **KH Heroin** to churn out this little oneshot based off of Ai No Kusabi.

I fell in love with the anime a few weeks ago and have subsequently read the first and second volumes of the novel.

Basically Riki has been brutally punished perhaps beyond repair for his behaviour, which was highlighted in his flaskback during the second OVA.

R+R if you wish

191026

**oOoOoOo**

He was cold.

He was miserable.

He was starving.

He was in dire need of a bath.

He was one kicked puppy.

Riki knew that he would be punished. He knew that he would have his ass handed to him after throwing that other cocky, arrogant bitch of a pet off of the centre stage. He knew that he would gain extra punishments for punching another beautiful creature in the face, thus marring his flawless features.

He knew.…so….why did he do what he did?

Perhaps Riki was still in denial? Perhaps he thought that he would wake up and be back in the slums. Oh how he wished his life was so sweet.

Iason had reacted just as Riki had predicted.

Although he was slightly proud of the fact that his pet had stood out amongst all of the others. He was proud of the fact that Riki looked natural. His beauty was not forced. Not like all the other almost plastic looking pets. His beauty was worn and rugged, but, he still stole the show. His dark tanned skin, his shining black hair, his deep smouldering eyes. Everything about him was just perfect, even though he was one of the oldest pets at still only a meagre 19 years old.

Riki found himself being beaten repeatedly by that asshole of a human furniture Daryl. He was beaten until his beauty had vanished behind a gruesome, swollen mask of black and blue bruises.

He was chained to a wall and beaten further. He was chained so any kind of escape was impossible.

Riki could take the beatings. He had grown up in the slums after all. It was after Daryl was called away that the real punishment began. He knew he had made a fool of Iason. The highest ranking elite in Eos, no, all of Tanagura who couldn't even control his mongrel pet.

Riki still shivered when he remembered that voice. So cold and unforgiving. That voice, no higher than a mere whisper in his ear.

Iason had made Riki feel absolutely miniscule. He conjured up scenarios and situations that had happened with the two of them almost two years previous. He picked away at every tiny flaw he could think of without even raising his voice. He kept picking at Riki while ghosting his hands up and down the younger males body. Once he had totally broke Riki down and utterly demoralised him, he then forced himself upon the younger male again and again.

Riki knew he couldn't call it rape due to the fact that Iason actually owned him but, such sexual violence towards another surely could not have been legal?

And so, Riki served his punishment.

He was locked in his room. All luxuries taken from him. Nothing but a sheet round his aching body. No bed, no nothing. Not even curtains to block out the light. There he lay, shivering on the cold, unforgiving marble floor.

Dragging himself off of the floor, Riki stood to his full height and walked over to the far wall. One solitary mirror still stood. _"So you can see the shame you have placed on both myself and yourself." _The bruises on his face had almost healed. The black eyes were almost back to normal. However, his body….his body was a different story.

He had refused food for over a week. He thought this would bring on further punishment, but no, Iason seemed pleased that he was point blank refusing to eat. Perhaps Iason's real sadistic pleasures were to see his pet starve to death.

With nothing but the occasional drink of water in his system, Riki's body was showing signs of suffering and malnutrition.

Previous lean muscles were wasting away. As if they had withered away to nothing. His legs too, looked even thinner than they already were. His cheeks were drawn in. His eyes were sunken with thick black rings forming below them. His stomach ached immensely with every movement his body tried to make. The sounds coming from it were beginning to drive Riki mad.

He looked nothing like the prize pet he looked like just over a week ago.

Collapsing back down on the floor, Riki curled himself into a tiny ball and lay there unmoving. He was almost too scared to make any sort of movement.

After so long of staring at the floor. Riki felt his eyes close over. They felt dry and grit filled as they drifted shut. Perhaps he really was dreaming? When he awoke, he would be back in the slums with….Guy.

"Guy…."

--

"Riki….Riki….wake up."

Deep in his mind, Riki could hear a distorted and muffled voice calling out to him. He just couldn't get his body to respond or his eyes to open. It felt like they had glued shut and his limbs petrified in place, almost as if they were made of wood.

"Riki!"

Louder and clearer the voice became.

"Riki, Riki! Wake up!"

The voice sounded slightly frantic.

Movement finally found his thin frame. A groan escaped his dry lips as his body uncurled itself. His bones and joints popped, crunched and protested violently at the movements.

Something tickled his face.

Prising one eye open, Riki glanced at the offending object.

Long strands of blond hair tickled the sides of his face. Looking up, he stared straight into worried looking royal blue eyes, their usual sparkle and gleam gone.

"I-Iason?"

"Riki….are you alright? Daryl told me you were unconscious and unmoving. I feared you dead."

The cheek. It was Iason who had left him in here. Riki's temper began to flare again.

"You….b-bastard! It was y-you who left me in here like this!"

His voice was finally returning to normal.

"I beg to differ. You deserved to be put in here like this. It was not I however, who chose not to feed you. You did that to yourself."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I want to die?!"

Iason sucked in a breath as his pet voiced the feelings he had always feared to hear. He shook his head as if to banish those words from his mind.

"_Did it ever occur to you that maybe I want to die?!"_

That one sentence whirled about inside his head that couple of minutes he crouched in front of his fiery tempered pet. Did the raven haired beauty really want to die? Was living with him that much of a torture? Was it so bad as to drive Riki to his death?

"Say something Iason!" Riki finally shouted amidst the palpable silence.

"Y-you do not mean what you just said Riki. You cannot mean that…."

"I do! Anything is better than this place! Death seems like a beautiful vacation I am desperate to go on!"

Iason stared in stony silence.

"Anything to get away from you." Riki whispered darkly into the stagnant atmosphere.

Iason finally caught up with himself. Rage poured from his very being.

He roughly threw Riki back onto the floor before leaping up to his full height.

He glared menacingly down at the younger male before spitting out, "Then die in here!"

The whole penthouse shook as Iason slammed the door shut. He stormed over to the far wall and punched it so hard, his fist shot through into the next room.

"Sir?"

Iason whirled round at the sound of the voice behind him.

"What?!"

"Shall I deal with him again?"

"No you may not. He wants to die so let him die alone in there. You _can_ however, fix that wall."

"As you say Sir."

With that, the living furniture Daryl left Iason to his own devices.

Iason paced the massive living room for a good hour before finally retiring to his room for the night.

Sitting on the edge of his luxurious bed, he thought about his pet, his property, his lover, his soul mate.

He thought about him locked up in his tiny room.

He thought about his failure with him. He had failed to break him. Failed to tame him in the two years he had owned him. Failed to be loved by him.

Perhaps letting Riki die would be the best way to prove his love for him?

"Perhaps…."

--

Riki had found the strength to walk around his room after Iason had left.

He was fizzing mad. How dare Iason say that he had deserved this treatment which was not even suitable for a dog. Riki had simply gave as good as he got that day.

All those snide remarks. Comments by masters and pets alike when they thought he was out of earshot.

Comments that Iason had indeed heard but done nothing about. It hurt Riki to see that his master had not stuck up for him. Had not even tried to stop any of those cutting comments and remarks. It hurt much more than Riki let on. He used violence that day to vent out some of his hurt.

Riki couldn't believe he had developed even an iota of feeling for Iason.

Fair enough, at first it was just to pay the man back for saving his life. Then, it was fear and humiliation when he was made the blond males pet. Then, slowly, it turned into something more. Something more meaningful. The long talks they would have both after sex and behind closed doors. The private laughs they would have out in public. The slightest touch of Iason's hand atop his own when in company. The brush of those long fingers through his hair.

All of these things had slowly eaten away at Riki's defences and opened his eyes to the man that Iason really was. Not the work committed, democratic, cold and calculating man he was made to be, but the caring, sensitive and loving man he hid from being.

Riki slid down one of the walls, raised his bare knees up to his face, wrapped his arms around them and buried his face.

He refused to cry. He couldn't cry. He had almost forgotten how to cry the time he had been living with Iason. Crying was a sign of great weakness. A sign of being an unworthy pet.

"No….I can't cry over a person like him…."

Hot tears began to spill down Riki's cheeks as he gave in to the brutality of his feelings for his 'master'.

--

For three days Iason had listened to Riki break down inside that room. He had listened to him break his heart for hours on end. He listened to him pace the room and beat up the walls….quite like what he himself had done. He then listened to Riki calling him every name under the sun while crying again.

Now, he couldn't hear anything from inside the room.

Wait….he could just make out deep, ragged breathing coupled with a painful crawl across the floor.

Iason placed his hands against the door as Riki seemed to do the same from the other side.

The blond male said nothing. He snapped his eyes shut as they began to heat up. A lump appeared in his throat as he could almost feel Riki's hands on the other side of the door.

"I-Iason….I'm sorry….I….I-I love….you."

Iason's eyes almost leapt from their sockets as he heard Riki's whisper through the door. He listened intently to a low groan before hearing a thin body slump fully onto the floor.

"No….I cannot let him die. I care for him too much to let that happen."

Iason went to unlock the door but realised his keys were in his own bedroom. With no time to waste and no time to go and fetch his keys. Iason grabbed the door handle and pulled the door clean off it's hinges.

The sight lying unconscious before him broke his heart.

Riki looked even thinner than he had before. His face was almost grey in complexion. His fingers twitched against the cold floor.

"Riki? Please wake up."

When Riki didn't respond, Iason crouched down and turned the weakened youth onto his back. He then scooped him up into his arms and carried Riki out of his own personal hell and into the luxury bathroom that only Iason was meant to use.

"I'm so sorry Riki. I didn't think I could be so heartless….clearly I am not as human as I thought I once was."

Iason tenderly placed Riki on the floor of the bathroom before reaching over and turning on the hot water for the bath.

"You stay here. I have to get something for you."

A pointless statement to say the least. Of course Riki was going to stay put. He was far too weak to move a muscle.

Iason returned a few minutes later with light food in one hand and a drink for the raven haired youth in the other.

Gently tilting Riki's head back slightly, Iason gave him some of the water, taking care not to choke the poor boy.

Satisfied that he had given Riki enough water, Iason took a bite from the small sandwich he had whipped up before chewing it a bit and moving his mouth to his pets.

Once he pushed the food into Riki's mouth, he gently nudged the boys shoulders.

"Come on. You have to eat this. Just a little bit. Chew it."

Riki seemed to respond. His mouth moved slightly as he chewed the plain tasting food before painfully swallowing it down.

Deep brown eyes flickered open slightly. Riki moved his mouth as if to say something. Iason immediately interjected.

"Shhh, do not say a word. This is my apology to you."

Iason reached back over and shut off the water. He quickly tested the temperature so he didn't inadvertently scold Riki before taking hold of him once again and lifting him into the hot water.

"I-I can manage Iason."

"Shhh, I called for no words. This is my apology."

Riki nodded slightly before glancing over at the food Iason had placed on the work top.

"After you are cleaned up, you can eat all you can manage."

Once again, Riki nodded.

He felt himself being gently lowered further into the water until he was lying with his head resting on the edge of the huge tub. He felt, to say the least, quite uncomfortable with Iason's sudden display of tenderness and affection. Was this just a rouse to get him to relax and lower his hackles before breaking him down again? Was this just a sick game to get Riki to drop all forms of defence?

"I know you do not believe me Riki but I am sorry. Sorry for what I did to you. To be honest, I was more than willing to let you curl up and die in there. You caused me much shame when you attacked those other two pets."

Riki stayed silent. He would be damned for defending his own honour. He would not apologise to Iason for doing what he strongly believed was right.

Iason sighed deeply as Riki point blank refused to apologise. Perhaps he had not broken his raven haired pet so much as he thought he had when he heard that confession of love half an hour previous.

Instead of pressing matters, Iason gently ran warm water over Riki's dirt and grease covered hair before reaching over and grabbing a bottle of shampoo off of the nearest shelf. It was his own. An item he would never let a lowly mongrel pet touch. However, given the circumstances, he would let that slide. After distributing a generous amount onto the palm of his hand, he began to run his hands through thick black hair.

Riki felt his eyes slide shut as the sweet smelling shampoo was run through his hair. He hummed lightly as slim fingers needed out any tugs and delicately massaged his scalp.

He raised his arms and rested them on either side of the bath tub as he inadvertently tilted his head that little bit farther back.

Iason smiled slightly as the raven haired youth made himself more comfortable. While still massaging Riki's scalp with one hand, he moved the other down to cup Riki's chin thus moving his head a little further back without hurting him.

Eyes so dark brown that they were almost black, opened and stared into his own. Smiling again, Iason leaned forwards and lightly brushed his lips over Riki's.

Just as quickly had the chaste kiss begun, it stopped. Iason leaned back again and motioned for Riki to sit up a bit. Riki did so just as more warm water was poured over his head to rinse out the soapy bubbles.

"Ok, you can lean back again Riki."

Soapy hands slowly made their way down the contours of Riki's chest and abdomen. Fingers grazing over his nipples caused said raven haired male to groan slightly. Those same fingers ran in circles round his stomach and pooled in his navel before running back up again. Another low groan exited his mouth when those same fingers ran over his nipples again.

Hands ran down the length of his toned arms before fingers briefly tangled in his own. They remained for a few seconds before they left and ran themselves up the underside of his arms, right up to the top then travelling down his sides.

Never before had Iason been so….soft and gentle with him. Riki felt a bit uneasy. He knew he should just enjoy this probably once in his lifetime experience but, he just couldn't get his mind to settle down and relax into the comatose state his body was in.

Riki let out a sudden gasp as those hands, freshly lathered up moved down the front of his body once again and delved under the water. He didn't mean that gasp as those talented fingers stroked over his slightly stiffened member. This bath wasn't meant to be sexual in that way….it was just an apology….Iason could never be that gentle when it came to sex….could he?

Those hands refused to leave his length. Fingers gripped round the silky shaft as they moved that little bit faster up and down the length.

"I-Iason….ugh…."

Iason's eyes snapped open just as Riki groaned out his name.

"Sorry Riki. I guess I got a bit carried away from myself. Pretty hard not to with such a beautiful creature soaking wet in my bathtub."

Riki smiled up at Iason at that comment. It wasn't often that Iason called him names such as beautiful. He was flattered to say the least.

Before the younger male could say anything else, Iason had stood up and had walked over to the other side of the bathroom to retrieve a towel. Stalking back over as Riki washed the remaining soapy suds from his body, he looked almost expectantly at the youth.

"Well? Out you get before the water gets cold." Iason whispered as he held out a slim, pale hand.

Riki reached out to take that had when an idea struck him. He took the hand and pulled Iason closer to him, swiftly locking their lips together before the blond haired elite could protest.

Riki wound his arms up around Iason's shoulders at the same time he pushed his tongue into the older males mouth.

A sharp tug at his upper body found Iason slipping and tumbling into the bath on top of Riki. That little sneak had planned this!

Riki sniggered through the kiss as he half submerged his blond haired master in the water with him. Only Iason's feet remained outside the bath tub. His feet….and his backside apparently.

Breaking away from the kiss and pushing the wayward bangs from his eyes, Iason glared at his pet before yelling, "Riki!"

"I'm so sorry master Iason. I seemed to have slipped thus causing you to fall into the water. I do apologise master."

Iason glared death at the raven haired youth. Normally he would have him brutally punished for a stunt like that but, this time? His heart just wasn't in punishing the beautiful creature below him….not this time.

A small smile graced Iason's lips as he leaned back in for another kiss. He swiftly forgot all about the warm water soaking him to the bone through his expensive clothes. He forgot about his hair floating on the surface of the water like feathers. All he could remember, all he wanted to remember was Riki.

Riki groaned deeply into the kiss as Iason's hands moved under the water. They moved down his tanned sides and stopped right on his hip bones. Unconsciously, Riki's hands wound their way much tighter into the now soaked blond hair.

Fingers rubbing at his scalp caused Iason to also elicit a small groan. Not much though, he was after all, a quiet lover.

Iason eventually broke the soul crushing kiss and pulled himself off of the raven haired male below him. Placing his hands on the side of the tub, he used them as leverage to pull himself out, his hair immediately weighing him down a touch.

Dripping all over the virgin white marble floors, Iason glared at Riki once again.

"You're cleaning this up I hope you realise."

"Ofcourse."

"Now, out this time…." Iason punctuated his statement by almost grabbing one of Riki's hands and practically dragging him from the still hot water.

Almost as soon as Riki's feet hit the floor, he slipped on the water already having been dripped. Before he could fall forwards, he crashed into Iason's chest.

"Need some help pet?"

Being an arrogant and hot headed street punk right down to the bone, Riki ofcourse glowered up at the blond haired male in front of him before breathing out a bored reply, "I thought Tanagura elites did not get their hands dirty touching mongrels like me?"

A smirk played it's way across both Iason and Riki's lips after a silence spanning a few seconds.

"You try my patience Riki."

"Always….that's what makes me a rare breed."

Iason nodded his agreement before descending his lips atop of Riki's once again.

Riki found himself being lifted off of his feet. His legs found themselves wrapping round Iason's slim waist as he was carried to where he could only presume was the master bedroom.

Both males tumbled onto the satin covered bed, limbs tangled up in each other.

Iason finally pulled back from the kiss and ran his finger tips over the contours of Riki's face.

"Did you mean what you said Riki?"

Said male seemed to wonder what Iason was talking about in that sultry, husky voice. He pondered until his brain finally caught up with his stimulated body.

Deep brown eyes widened slightly.

Yes….he had said he loved Iason. He had said it in his last moments before he passed out. Did he really mean it?

Riki raised a hand and placed it on the side of Iason's face. He peered deeply into those shining blue eyes staring expectantly, almost pleadingly into his.

At first glance, it was that face that reeled people in. Chiselled features, smouldering deep blue eyes, pale as snow skin and a voice like flowing wine.

Second, it was ofcourse the body that face possessed. At 6'2, Iason towered over many. His slim yet muscular frame was almost flawless save from one scar across his stomach. The result of a lust filled battle with fellow elite Raoul set years before Riki came into the picture.

Third was the way the blond elite carried himself. He carried himself such that he knew all too well of his beauty. His proud stature, straight back, long neck, head held high.

Riki thought about all of the attractions to Iason before conjuring up his answer.

"Iason….I….I think I love you."

Iason's eyes widened in almost fear before he spoke, "What do you mean you _think _you love me? You said so yourself. You said you did."

"You don't understand Iason. You have never been like me. A street punk striking it lucky by scoring with someone like you. Suffering the humiliation of being a pet against your will. Suffering jibes and torments from fellow pets and their masters alike. I saw you that day. I saw you ignore the comments being hurled in my direction. You blatantly disregarded me. You acted as if I were the same as them, when all the while you go on about how I am so different. You just don't understand."

"I do understand. Feeling so strongly about someone whom I should not have even looked twice at. Having my status, hell, even my life threatened by Jupiter because I have a mongrel like you for a pet. She sees the threat you pose. I hate having to act when we go out. I hate watching you in those shows. I hate the fact that female….Mimea put her lips to yours before and after you had sex with her. She had feelings for you. I dread the day you are put onto auction and taken away from me. I don't know how you feel Riki? I fear that you do not know how I feel. Your life is servitude? So is mine. At least you serve a human….I on the other hand, serve a machine with no idea how to process even the vaguest of human emotions."

Riki sat motionless and silent as Iason's blue eyes started the vaguest hint of a tear. In all the time he had known the blond haired elite, never once had he seen him shed a tear, even sniff back a tear.

Iason swallowed the ever growing lump in his throat. No….he couldn't be shedding tears over a pet could he? His feelings couldn't run so deep that his love for the black haired male in front of him that it caused him physical pain could it?

Raising a pale hand to his face, Iason caught the tear before it began its trail down over his cheek bone. He stared in shock at the droplet of salty liquid atop his index finger then stared blankly at Riki still pinned beneath his sizable frame.

Clenching that same fist, as if to strangle the life from the crystal tear, Iason shut his eyes tight and turned his head away.

"Curse my own ineptitude!"

Riki, previously in stunned silence finally spoke up. "What ineptitude? The fact that you can indeed cry? The fact that for probably the first time since we met….perhaps in all your life here, you feel and act like a human? How is that failing at something? How is that being inept?"

Iason still had his head turned away but crystal teary eyes opened.

"I have shown weakness. There are those who will use that against me."

"What? For showing that you are real? Hah! Just let them try anything. The rest of Tanagura walks about like mindless zombies. You? You on the other hand are different….as am I. The ones who would use human emotion against you? They are nothing….just like Jupiter."

Iason dared to turn his head towards Riki once again. The words ringing in his ears sounded true. They had a semblance of sense laced in them which, for Riki, was unusual. He was normally trying to piss off the blond haired male with constant smoking in the penthouse, trying to leap from the balcony, disobeying orders and generally making a fool of both himself and Iason if they entered public. But now? Now Iason could see another side of his pet.

"No….pet is too common a word for what you are."

"What?"

"You heard me. Although technically you are. Technically I still own you, can punish you as I deem fit, decide all you do….that word is far too common for you. You are more than that I think. More than what you are supposed to be."

"What would you call me then?"

"My soul. The one part of me that make me feel real. Makes me feel human. Not this artificially enhanced being that I have become. What would you call me?"

Riki smirked before running his hands up the front of Iason's form fitting uniform.

"You really want me to answer that?"

Iason glared slightly at the male still trapped….willingly below him before a swift nod of the head was his response.

"You're….a….domineering, controlling, insatiable….asshole."

Riki punctuated each word clearly with him pulling Iason's clothes from his frame leaving his top half as naked as his own. Their legs tangled together prevented Riki from pushing Iason's trousers away as he so wanted to.

"I believe you need some help there?"

"No shit Sherlock."

Iason glared at the cocky smirk being sent away before he moved off of Riki slightly and shrugged his way out of his rather tight trousers.

Before Riki could even blink, Iason was atop him again pinning his hands above his head, pushing them firmly onto the mattress. He shimmied his hips in between Riki's willingly parted legs before dropping his pale body and quite roughly grinding himself against the tanned, supple body below him.

A low groan escaped Riki's throat as he felt Iason's full weight settle atop of him. The friction of their still damp bodies rubbing against each other was sheer delight.

He tried his damnest to pull his hands from Iason's iron grip. However, he was held steadfast by only one of the older mans hands. The other? It began an agonisingly slow trail down the side of Riki's neck and onto his sculpted chest.

Willowy fingers danced over the well defined plains of the tanned males chest, taking time to nip and tease at both slightly raised nipples. Another low groan slipped from Riki's throat as Iason continued his ministrations on the younger males chest.

These simple actions having such significance for the raven haired youth. This was exactly what the blond elite done to him during their first ever tryst in that seedy brothel like Hotel. Just those fingers touching his chest and that same knee pressed against his groin sent the then baby faced street kid into a frenzy of groans and moans before experiencing his most nerve shattering climax to date.

Riki still squirmed under Iason's scrutiny filled gaze when that first fated meeting was brought up. He knew it was about to be brought up.

"Remember this? I wonder, will you still come so easily?"

"Please no….it's bad enough that happened two years ago….why do it now? Why put me through that shame again….?"

"Don't worry. I'll enjoy myself."

Those same words. That same narrowed stare, eyes glimmering and sex filled.

Lips crashing against Riki's shook him from his reverie. A hot tongue ghosting over his bottom lip jolted him into submission. Hands trailing roughly down his sides pushed him back into his lust for the male weighing him down.

Iason finally lips Riki's swollen, enticing lips to begin his travel down the tanned expanse of his lovers body. Skilled lips and teeth lightly nipped and kissed at the sweat dampened flesh. Down the slim neck, placing tiny nips over the slightly raised collar bone before moving down and capturing a nipple.

Riki gasped out loud as one hardened nub of flesh became encased in Iason's hot mouth. Teeth lightly bit at the flesh before lips and tongue kissed it better. Riki's head flopped back against the pillow as the same ministrations were carried out on his other, neglected nipple. His hands finally broke free from Iason's slightly slackened grip so they came to tangle in flowing blond hair, still wet from its glide into the bath.

Iason stopped his actions as Riki appeared to push his head down slightly.

"I do not quite understand what you are trying to tell me." He toyed with the male below him.

Riki groaned out something completely inaudible as he pushed at Iason's unmoving form once again.

"I'm afraid I still don't quite understand."

Smirking through the darkness, Iason could see Riki's eyes blaze up with unsated fury. That bit harder those lean but built arms pushed.

"Don't tease me Iason!"

"What? Like this?"

Before Riki could even come up with an answer, Iason dragged his moist tongue down the middle of Riki's breast bone before making it's way down his taught stomach.

That same tongue ravaging Riki's naval made said male curl his toes and arch his back in sheer ecstasy. His hands vigorously ran themselves through thick blond hair.

Iason's hands ran their way down Riki's sides, tickled their way over hip bones and down slightly muscled thighs, all the way to the slightly bent knees then back up again.

"I-Iason….I-I…."

"Shhh, this is my apology to you." That sultry, deep mantra echoed through Riki's head almost like it was reverberating through the room, bouncing off the walls and back towards the pair entangled on the bed.

As soon as those dexterous lips touched the head of his rock hard member, Riki felt the overwhelming urge to come. Like all of the seams in his body were fit to burst at the slightest contact.

A loud groan fell from Riki's lips as Iason swirled his tongue around the head before engulfing the entire length in the hot cavern of his mouth.

Iason ran his tongue expertly up and down the underside of the shaft as his teeth lightly grated over the blood filled pulsing flesh. His head moved up and down, switching between light caresses and rough movements of his mouth.

Fingers moved themselves back up Riki's body and rested atop his lips. Drawing those enticing digits into his mouth, Riki knew what was coming. Running his tongue over, under and round those pale, slim fingers, he heard Iason groan quietly onto his member. The vibration of Iason groaning against him caused that final spasm to jerk its way down through Riki's stomach. Biting those fingers a little too roughly, Riki felt himself give in. His body yearned and craved for release. That groan pushed his body into overdrive. His stomach tightened as he came into Iason's willing mouth.

Iason literally ripped his fingers from Riki's mouth as he bit down on them. Riki had received his release. Now he desired, no, all out wanted his. Without a second thought about the speed he moved, Iason circled his fingers round the tight ring of muscles before pushing the first digit all the way in.

Riki cried out Iason's name as the first finger invaded his body and moved around. It was swiftly joined by a second. Both paired began scissoring motions within his body until the desired spot was found.

"Ahh fuck Iason!"

Iason smirked as he ran his fingers over Riki's prostate again and again causing the younger male to repeatedly arch his back off of the bed and pull his hair in ecstasy.

Deciding Riki had endured enough of his heartfelt apology, Iason removed his fingers from Riki's inviting warmth before moving his form back over the tanned body underneath him.

Raising Riki's sweat drenched hands above his head once more, Iason captured abused and swollen lips on his again before pushing his length inside Riki's sweltering body.

Tears pricked at deepest brown eyes as he tried not to accidentally bite off Iason's tongue with the pain. He pushed harder into the kiss as Iason pushed in until he was fully sheathed. Riki's thighs unconsciously tightened around Iason's tiny waist, inadvertently drawing him in, pulling him closer.

Iason didn't stop to see if Riki was alright. After two years of regular sex, he knew Riki could handle this after all, his precious pet had endured much much worse at the hands of other males.

Drawing himself out slowly, Iason stilled for a moment before summoning the strength to pound his length ruthlessly back into his lover time and time again.

Riki's arms wound their way under Iason's arms and onto his dripping wet back. Somehow, he had broken away from Iason's vice like grip once again. He just wanted to touch the male he….loves….

Short finger nails dug deeply into alabaster flesh as Iason buried himself deeper and harder into his body.

Iason reached under Riki's back and lifted the raven haired male up off the mattress and onto his thighs. Riki's legs curled round Iason's waist as he began pushing back against the powerful thrusts being driven inside him.

Riki dropped his head onto Iason's shoulder and wrapped his arms even tighter around the blond haired males neck. He could feel Iason's movements become slightly erratic. He too was nearing his orgasm.

Riki sucked in a breath as he heard Iason moan out loud. The shock being that Iason was always the silent lover. The only real noise he made was slightly heavier breathing.

"Ugh….Riki….I-I!"

Riki bit down on Iason's shoulder as he sped up the intensity of his thrusts for those last precious moments. His legs curled tighter round Iason's waist, strangling it.

Iason let out an uncharacteristically high pitched mewl as his stomach tightened sending him coming inside the heat of his tanned lover.

Riki could feel Iason's racing heart thud violently against his own chest. He could taste the coppery blood inside his mouth as he had bitten down on the porcelain flesh. Lightly, he ran his tongue over the small wound, soothing the slight redness.

Iason ran his hands through Riki's hair as he slowly came down from his high and afterglow set in. He slowly lifted Riki from his thighs and let his body droop into the bed.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Iason too let the tiredness claim him as he collapsed rather dramatically onto the bed, half draped over Riki's form.

Riki couldn't help but laugh slightly at the state his master….no, lover was in.

"Iason? I've changed my mind about what to call you."

"Really?" Iason murmured out as sleep slowly overcame his still stimulated senses.

"My soul."

Iason this time snapped back to reality and smiled warmly at Riki before lifting his body over Riki's smaller one once again.

"Would you say you love me again?"

"What? Didn't quite catch that." Riki smirked out as he grabbed Iason's head and crushed their lips together. He was a street punk after all, he never said things twice….scratch that, three times.

**oOoOoOo**

I know that Iason and indeed Riki were a little ooc in parts but, after the love of your life almost died, I'm guessing Iason would be a little upset. Let me know what you all thought of this one-shot.

x x


End file.
